ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Mark 12: Enterprise)
In this episode of Mark 12, Mark builds A starship and becomes Captain of the Star Ship, on his first mission a fammilar Omnipetent Letter arvives to stop him. Plot Picard: Mark Twelven, you have been a hero, and a saver with that omnitrix, and now, you will be a captain with it. Mark: I know Admiral. Picard: Now that the Enterprise has been destroyed, it is up to you to be captain of it. Mark: Yes sir! Picard: Mr. Worf, you will be going with him. Worf: What are the tactical advantages of your small ship? Mark: The USS Enterprise F Picard: 12 Mark: Wait what? Picard: Thats the name USS Enterprise 12. Mark: The ship has 999,000 Quantum/Photon torpedos and 700 Feta-Phasers panels. Worf: How do all those fit on such a small ship?!?!? Mark: The emmiters and bays are tiny but the charge is 100x beter than a normal Quantum Torpedo. Worf: It will be an honor Captain! Picard: What are you waiting for, GO! The New Enterprise Worf: This is the most state-of-the-art ship I have ever seen! Mark: Really? You havent seen nothing yet. The Comand Center Worf: You were right. Mark: Man your station number 1. Worf: Yes sir! Mark: Helm bring us about. Ensign Volter: Yes Captain. Nog: Ensign Nog reporting for duty Captain! Mark: Well get man your station Ensign. Mark: Set a course for DS9 warp 20! Ensign Volter: Course laid in. Nog: 20, I thought you could only go up to warp 10, ever! Mark: Ensign, since voyagers return we can go to as high warp a we want. Mark: Time to destinantion? Volter: 1 hour sir. Mark: Worf you got the brige, Nog your with me. Mark and Nog walk into a Turbolift. Computer: Level? Mark: Enginering. Enginering level Mark: Mr. Data? Data: Yes sir? Mark: Can you give us moore speed? Data: With work, why didnt you just use your communicator? Mark: Me and Ensign Nog are going to help you. Nog: What! Mark: Do you have a problem Ensign?!? Computer: Captain to the bridge! Mark beams to the brige with Nog. Q: Hello captain! Mark: Q!!!!!! Mark transforms into Rath! Mark: RATH! Mark:Let me tell you something Q of the Q Continuem, MARK DISLIKES YOU! Rath attacks Q Q: You cannot atack me im imortal! Mark: Yes but you have energy. Mark transforms into feedback and starts absorbing qa energy. Q: What are you doing! Mark detransforms. Worf: Captain! Q: Wha, WHAT I AM MORTAL! Worf: Not again! Mark: What! Q!!! Mark moves his hand and is thrown into the tansparent aluminum window. Work: Captain? Mark: My Hero Force dosen't do THAT! At least not like that. Worf: Wait telport us to the enterprise. Mark: Ok ill tune my omegatrix. Worf: No snap your fingure, take q to. Mark teleports. Mark: I HAVE QS POWERS! Mark: Transforms into feed back and throws all his energy into Q. Q: ACKKKKK! Mark: And that is it. Picard: Q! Security bring me the new cell container! THE END! Category:Episodes